Keep Your Guard Up
by deannamd
Summary: Adopted from elegantelli16, may see some similarities in the first two or three chapters from original story. 3 months after Edward leaves, Bella makes a life changing decision. One of which means that Edward can't swoop in and play superman. It's time for Bella to develop a backbone. Features war. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Your Guard Up.

Chapter 1: Let's Go

It was a week after he left me that I finally decided to change my life. I wanted to make a difference in this world, and maybe even save people along the way, or at least catch some bad guys. So I worked hard, extremely hard, pushing myself to the limit, I didn't know if this would be for better or worse, but in the end, at least I'll be making a difference. Maybe I could make them proud, if Alice could see me that is. Whether they do or not doesn't matter, I refuse to turn back. Dad doesn't know what to think, but I believe he is pleased that I am not depressed.

Ok, ok, I need to do the introduction part I guess. So, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I just had my heart broken by a beautiful vampire dumb-ass called Edward and his equally beautiful family. The little town of Forks is totally stunned by both them leaving and my decision. Well Edward's father, Carlisle, was the best doctor who had seen that hospital in it's existence. At school, at the store, basically everywhere I go, I get stared at and it drives me crazy, but at least I get a little support. I have been through all the training, and passed all the tests, and I've practised with the equipment but now is the hard part. I have got to remember the skills, keep my cool and most importantly, I have got to MAKE A DIFFERENCE. So, it's three months later now, I give my father one last hug at the airport, straighten my cap and I prepare myself for the next seven months of hell.

AN: alright guys I was going to try and get more than just this chapter up and running today but I have other stuff I need to get on with, you will see hints of the original first chapter in here I just changed it a little to try and make it easier to read and understand. Alright don't forget to Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Running Back To You With Open Arms

AN: sorry this chapter is up a little later than planned

EPOV

The past 3 months have been hell. My family has fallen to pieces since I forced us to leave her, in fact this is the largest our group has been, in a while. Esme is always gardening, Carlisle is usually working, and right now they are doing that again now as Alice is watching TV with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are on another honeymoon right now. Me and Jasper are both startled when Alice starts to wail and dry sob, but I ignore her wretched noise as Jasper tries to sooth and calm her. Her eyes seem vacant for a short minute. I try to search her mind but she is too distraught for clear thoughts.

"Edward!" Alice gasps, "I don't care what you're going to say, but we need to go to Forks, like yesterday! I don't know why but, we all really need to be back there!" She says as she grabs hold of Jasper's arm. "Get into contact with Emmett and Rosalie, we can start school on Monday. The hospital will welcome you back with open arms, Carlisle, no questions asked, but we really need to leave now!" Alice finished.

We all sprang into action. Esme was cleaning while the rest of us packed all of our possessions to move back to Forks. The message gets to Emmett and Rosalie quickly and they are mimicking our actions by packing up and cleaning.

**KYGU**

I pull into Forks High School parking lot and we step out of my Volvo. My eyes instantly search for her beat-up old red pick-up truck to find it missing. The crowds around the car park fall silent as they see us, recognition clear in their eyes and thoughts. We sign in quickly, and are handed our old timetables and we can hear the whispers that follow us. My first period is trigonometry. The others bid me a farewell and make their way to their own classes. I take a seat next to Ben and he nods at me in greeting.

"So." I say to start the conversation.

"So." He echoes. "You all back for good now?"

"Yeah." I reply lamely. "Esme didn't like LA." He nods and we fall into an awkward silence until Mike, Tyler and Jessica break it.

"You hear about Bella?" Mike asks and I'm about to answer when someone interrupts me.

"Sad, really." It was Tyler who said this and Mike and Jessica echo him with a 'yeah'.

_Yeah, real sad. Bet that grief stricken Edward will need a shoulder to cry on. Good thing I have two. _Jessica thinks and I mentally shudder.

"So, what happened?" I ask. Mike and Tyler snort.

"You mean after you broke her heart?" Tyler asks, and I nod sadly.

"She dropped out of school, went away for two and a half months, came back real hot and fit and said that she couldn't stay here any more, and moved away to join something or other." Mike finished as Jessica frowned when he said 'real hot'.

They turn back around as the teacher calls registration, hands out the worksheets and goes back to her magazine.

"In case your wondering, Bella is away for seven months. I think she gave Ang her new address so that they could exchange letters." Ben says softly, forgiveness clear in his eyes and mind. I smile weakly and thank him. He promises to get the address for me.

Time flies and soon enough it's lunch time, and I greet Emmett and Rosalie properly for the first time in 3 months.

"I know where Bella is." I say as we all sit down at our usual table. Everyone looks towards me with eager expectant expressions. How much they enjoyed Bella's company in those few short month became evident as soon as her presence wasn't there any more. Rosalie actually said 'I surprisingly miss the little human. She did you good and made life more exciting.'

"But, he isn't going to tell us!" Alice mumbled darkly, her face hidden in Jasper's Shoulder and neck. They chorus a lot of 'Edward!'s and 'Come on!'s. But I tell them I won't say about it until we are able to speak with Carlisle and Esme.

OK guys don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Opportunity of a Lifetime.

AN: Sorry again for late update

BPOV

Well, I was right. These past seven months have been absolute hell. But I'm glad to say its over I can finally get started. I joined an army training programme and now I get to choose to either continue on in the army or find another job that requires these skills. They call us cadets here until we fully enlist but I don't mind. Cadet Swan has a nice ring to it.

'Cadet Swan.' I look up from my packing when I hear Lieutenant Hunter calling for me.

'Yes, sir.' I reply as I stand at attention and salute to my superior. I notice a man with silver grey hair watching me but I keep my expression calm and impassive.

'At ease. This is Special Agent Gibbs, he wants to talk to you.' My lieutenant tells me and then he walks away, as I nod slowly. I realise that I have seen this Agent Gibbs around the camp and I guess he's scouting for someone.

'Why don't we sit down.' Agent Gibbs tells me gently waving at the beds around us. We both sit down. 'I work for NCIS, the...' I stop him there when I accidentally interrupt in my excitement.

'The Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Your that Agent Gibbs, from the MCRT, or the Major Case Response Team.' I smile, I had done my research, this was one of the places I wanted to get to work at if possible, but I drop my smile when I see his glare, but I also see surprise and shock in his eyes. 'Er, sorry, it's just that, before I joined this programme, I did a lot of research on where I wanted to end up, and the one I wanted the most was to work at NCIS.' I stop as his frown seems to deepen, and then I straighten up and force my own face into a frown so that I don't show my nerves on my face.

'Alright. I guess that's good. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about joining my team. I've been watching, studying you and your group of cadets and you seem to be the best in your group, so would you agree to coming and working in my team?' He asked, his frown still in place, and suddenly I couldn't help but smile.

'This is the opportunity of a lifetime for me, your team is the best there is, of course I would love to join your team.' I tell him excitedly and then, to my embarrassment, I threw myself at him in a hug. As soon as I realised what I had done, I pulled back, stood up straight and apologised, but he seemed frozen in shock, then he shook his head.

'Er, it's ok. You surprised me that's all.' He whispered and then he seemed to jump up and just before he stormed out of the room he said, 'Go home for a week and then next week meet me at the marine corps base, just ask for Special Agent Gibbs if anyone tries to stop you or you get a little lost.'

I nodded at his back as he continued to walk away. I smiled again, and finished packing so that I could be ready to go home when the bus arrives. I come across the letters that I hadn't opened. My name looking at me written in Edward Cullen's smooth penmanship, and shake my head. I put them away but make a mental note to look them over at Charlie's tomorrow, so that I can have the whole day letting go of my anger. I finish packing and realise that its time to go to sign out of the camp and get on the bus.

AN: Alright guys, I really am sorry that this chapter is late, but it took a while for my inspiration to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Returning Home.

AN: Guest reviewer, thank you for your review it means a lot to hear from fans.

BPOV

My smile and excitement grows as I feel the bus slowing down as it pulls into the bus station in Seattle, Charlie promised he'd be here to pick me up and I start bouncing slightly in my seat when I catch a glimpse of his cruiser.

I force myself to calm down when the bus stops. I get up and step off the bus and grab my luggage and then I walk towards Charlie's cruiser.

'Bella!' He shouts and waves me over with a smile.

'Hi, dad.' I respond and salute him. I see his confusion and give him a hug. 'Sorry, I guess I'm used to saluting everyone.' I smile and pull back.

'I've missed you, Bells.' Charlie responds, and then he opens the boot of the cruiser, so that I can put my bag there.

The drive from Seattle back to Forks is spent with me telling Charlie about some of the things I learned and with Charlie telling me about his fishing trips.

'Oh, I should warn you, Bella...' Charlie starts to say, but stops.

'Dad? What is it?' I ask, a bad feeling settling in my gut.

Charlie sighs and glances at me.

'The Cullens came back to Forks, just after you left for the boot camp.' He tells me quickly. I keep my expression blank.

'OK. Thanks for warning me. I'm only staying for six days, Dad. I got a job at NCIS, and I start next week.' I inform him quickly. The car stops and I realise we are at Charlie's already.

'Your going to work where?' Charlie asks me, his face turning red. I blink at him, confused.

'At NCIS, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I'll be working on Agent Gibbs' team.' I tell him. The colour seems to drain from Charlie's face, making him look ill. 'Dad?' I question him. He ignores me, gets out of the car, gets my bag out of the boot and walks into his house. I sigh and follow him quickly.

AN: This one is shorter than most, I know, I'll update at the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets?

Charlie's POV

I put her bag down by the stairs and walk to the kitchen. I grab the phone and sit down.

'Dad?' Bella asks gently, as she enters the kitchen.

'Go up to your room, Bella. I need to talk to your mother.' I tell her gently, she nods and leaves the room. I wait until I hear her bedroom door close before dialling Renee's number.

'Dwyer residence, Renee Dwyer speaking.' She says into the phone.

'Hey, Renee, you sounded very professional just then.' I tell her gently.

'Charlie. What's wrong? Is Bella ok?! Do I have to come down there? Where is she? You said she was coming back today Charlie!' I hear Renee starting to hyperventilate. I sigh.

'Renee, Bella is fine, she's in her room. I need to ask you something. Does Bella know that I'm not her biological father? And does Agent Gibbs know about Bella?' I ask her quickly.

'What? Oh no. Bella doesn't know and Jethro doesn't either, why?' Renee replies, sounding confused.

'Well, Bella got a job, working at NCIS. On Gibbs' team, might I add. She starts next Monday.' I inform her quickly.

AN: Another short chapter sorry guys. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Major Whitlock and the Pixie

BPOV

'Bella!' I hear Charlie shouting me. I sigh.

'Coming!' I yell back as I put my book down and head down the stairs.

'Bella, Renee is coming to see you.' He tells me when he sees me enter the living room.

'What?' is all that comes out of my mouth as I stand frozen in the doorway.

_**Time Jump: The Next Morning**_

BPOV

I woke up early, and decided to get a cup of coffee before opening Edward's letters, so I get ready and head downstairs. I went to the kitchen and found that we were out of coffee so I got some money from the money jar and as I was getting my shoes and keys, I realised that Renee would arrive tonight. I sighed and grabbed some more money to get the ingredients for a simple chicken pasta dish and then I left the house and towards the local grocery store.

'Bella!' I froze and then sighed when I heard her chipper voice shout my name. I turned around, ensuring my scowl was in place, and in case Jasper was around, I made sure to push out only calm, locking everything else away.

'Mary Alice Cullen. It has been a long time.' I said calmly, as she froze directly in front of me, her face showing shock and confusion. I tilt my head slightly as I feel someone trying to force joy into my system. I sigh. 'Jasper, stop it.' I say quietly as I force it away from me and push it towards Alice, who starts bouncing.

I see Jasper walking towards us slowly and I salute him. He tilts his head and salutes back, which causes me to smile.

'Isabella. How did you do that? I mean, when you deflected my power onto Alice?' He asks, a southern twang entering his voice, and I shrugged. I recalled learning about one Major Jasper Whitlock as I replied.

'I don't really know, Major, maybe I just focused on my own emotions.' I told him. I saw recognition in his eyes then.

'Do you know Jethro Gibbs?' He asked suddenly.

'What?' I asked, allowing him to feel my surprise and confusion.

'Well, are you related to a man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs?' He asked instead, I shook my head.

'Uh, no. But I did recently meet Special Agent Gibbs, and I am going to be working with/for him. Why?' I questioned, suspicious.

'Huh. Well he knows about me.' Jasper responded quietly and I knew he meant him being a vampire, so I just raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged non committally. 'He met my brother, Peter, and then Peter introduced us.' I cocked my head again.

'Well, we can catch up on all that later.' I told him gently, as I looked down. 'I want you to know, Jasper, that I never blamed you, not even once. I forgave you straight away.' he looked shocked as I said this but I shook my head before he could interrupt, and continued on, 'You weren't the only one who lost control that day, you weren't even the first to lose control.' This time I felt his shock. 'I saw you step back. Your eyes were still gold, you only stepped forward when Edward moved, and that was towards Edward. Not me. Your eyes only turned black when my arm was shredded by the glass. And to add to that, you also felt everyone else's blood-lust or thirst, the worst being Edward's.' I finished as I pushed his emotions back at him, he reined it back in and stared at me.

'If you knew all this, then why did you tell Edward that you never wanted...' Jasper trailed off as he turned towards Alice, I saw her panicked expression.

'I guess Edward lied to you. He dumped me and left me in the woods.' I said gently, Jasper looked confused. 'What?' I asked, impatiently.

'Alice told everyone that she saw you tell him you didn't want to see any of us anymore.' Jasper frowned at her as he grabbed her arm.

'Then she must have seen my paper cut too.' I said, narrowing my eyes at the pixie, as her eyes widened even more in fear and panic as she tried to wrench her arm out of Jasper's grip, but he held her still.

'Explain, now.' He demanded, his eyes black, I noticed his posture had changed, so I cut in first.

'Major, please, lets take this back to my place, and then we can get all the answers, we can't cause a scene here.' I told him gently as I bowed my head slightly in submission, but kept my eyes on his face. He looked at me and locked eyes with me, curiosity in his eyes as he tilted his head.

'You are not afraid, you are calm.' He stated, so I let my real emotions flow to him and he cocked a brow at me. 'No fear for yourself, only worry for me and the pixie?' This was a question, so I nodded at him. He nodded back. 'Then lead the way, Ma'am, we'll ride with you.' He said politely, tilting his head towards the exit.

'Wait outside for me, I just need to grab a few things.' I told him quickly, he nodded and dragged Alice outside with him.

I rushed around the grocery store, grabbing everything I needed, and then rushed to check out, luckily for me, no one else was at checkout but the store clerk, so I managed to pay and get out within a few minutes. I headed to my truck and looked around. Jasper and Alice appeared beside me as I unlocked the cab. I climbed in the drivers seat and Jasper pulled Alice into the passenger seat with him.

My new mobile phone rang as I started the truck, so I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

'Swan.' I said quickly.

'Isabella Swan? This is Agent Gibbs, from NCIS. I am letting you know I am headed towards your home town, Forks, as I have someone who said they needed to see me, she said she was your mother, I should be there soon.' Agent Gibbs' voice said through the phone.

'What? How do you know my mom?' I asked, but only got the dial tone in response. I groaned as I put my phone away and started to put the truck in drive.

Alright guys please review.


End file.
